valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles/Other appearances
These are the other appearances for Selvaria Bles, a character from Valkyria Chronicles. __TOC__ Other appearances ''Valkyria Chronicles Duel Selvaria appeared as an obtainable character. Her likes included Alicia Melchiott, Isara Gunther, Largo Potter, Maximilian, Radi Jaeger and Welkin Gunther. Her card visuals amounts to 38 cards. Cameos in other card visuals or repeated instances of the visual are not included in the amount. ;Cards Template:VCDCard-SelvariaUC|Uncommon Template:VCDCard-SelvariaR|Rare Template:VCDCard-SelvariaSR|Super Rare Template:VCDCard-SelvariaL|Legendary Template:VCDCard-SelvariaUR|Ultra Rare Template:VCDCard-SelvariaP|Promotional ;Cameos Template:VCDCameo-SelvariaLegendary|Legendary Template:VCDCameo-SelvariaUltraRare|Ultra Rare Non-''Valkyria Chronicles series appearances 'Chaos Heroes Online' Selvaria makes an appearance in Chaos Heroes Online as a playable character. 'Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax' Selvaria makes an appearance in Dengenki Bunko Fighting Climax as a playable character. Template:DBFC-Appearance|Appearance Template:DBFC-CG|CG Template:DBFC_Sprites|Sprites 'Lord of Knights' Selvaria makes a collaboration appearance in Lord of Knights as several GR cards. File:LoK_Selvaria.png| File:LoK_Selvaria2.png| 'Project X Zone' Selvaria makes an appearance in Project X Zone as an antagonist. She fights against Kurt Irving, Riela Marcellis, and Imca several times, choosing to trust the antagonists of the game to get her back to her own world over known enemies (and their allies), even though they share the same goals. 'Project X Zone Crosspedia' One of the commanders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia. Due to her powers as a Valkyria, she suffered harsh treatment as an Imperial test subject in her younger years, until Imperial Prince Maximilian rescued her. She now worships him with a devotion that borders on love. After her rescue, she was registered as one of Maximilian's subordinates, and used her Valkyria powers to aid him in his war efforts. Her incredible strength caused considerable problems for Kurt and his unit when they faced off in battle. Once, having lost control of her powers, she was responsible for wiping out a village located in Imperial territory. 'Sangokushi Taisen' Selvaria makes an appearance in Sangokushi Taisen. File:Sangokushi_Taisen_Selvaria_Bles.jpg| File:Sangokushi Taisen Selvaria Bles.png| 'Samurai & Dragons' Selvaria makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as both R and SR monster cards. As an R monster card, Selvaria is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Thousand Power. As a SR monster card, Selvaria is of the Knight race and possesses the unique base skill, Azure Valkyrie. File:S&D_Selvaria.png| File:S&D_Selvaria2.png| 'Chain Chronicle' Selvaria makes an appearance in the Japanese version of Chain Chronicle as , a SSR 5★ knight unit with the job class of Valkyria and she also uses Impact as her weapon. Selvaria is voiced by Sayaka Ohara and her artist is Raita Honjou. She is exclusively obtainable during the Valkyria Chronicles Collaboration Festival. Selvaria possesses the following skills, abilities and chain abilities: ;Skills: * Valkyria's Flash (Mana Cost: 2) "Get out!" Deal sixteen blows of moderate damage to all enemies in Selvaria's row. 0.75x Damage per hit. ;Abilities: * Azure Witch I have this blaze to cut those who stand against us. Attack power and movement speed rise and gradually restores HP. In addition, blocking is more effective. Selvaria's unique ability. Attack power and movement speed increase by 30%. Restores 2% of HP every 5 seconds. Blocking reduces 95% of ranged damage. * Drei Stern Believe in winning the battle! When you and an archer are on the battlefield, attack power rises and damage taken falls for all knights and archers on the battlefield. Also, all rifle-users' movement speed and critical hit rate rise. Selvaria's unique ability. Attack power increases by 12% and damage taken decreases by 10% for all knights and archers. Movement speed increases by 20% and critical hit rate increases by 25% for all rifle-users. ;Chain Abilities: * Valkyria's Blessing (Mana Cost: 4) Attack power and movement speed rise, and damage taken falls while in combat. Attack power increases by 6%. Movement speed increases by 15%. Damage taken decreases by 5%. File:CC Selvaria2.png| File:CC Selvaria3.png| File:CC Selvaria4.png| Soul Reverse Zero Selvaria appears as an obtainable character. File:SRZ Valkyria Collaboration.png| File:SRZ Selvaria.png| ''Force of Will'' Selvaria appears as a set of cards in the Vingolf Valkyria Chronicles collaboration. ;Selvaria Bles She is available as "Selvaria Bles" with a card number of VIN002-073. Her type is Ruler. Her race and trait is Military/Drei Stern. She no ATK/DEF. Her illustration was provided by SEGA. Her ability is Judgement which allows the following effect: Judgment6. You may pay 3 less to play this ability if you control "Maximilian". ;Selvaria Bles(J) She is also available as "Selvaria Bles(J)" with a card number of VIN002-073J. Her type is J-Ruler. Her race and trait is Valkyrur/Drei Stern. Her ability is Automatic which allows the following effect: Judgment6. When this card enters your field ⇒ Up to two target resonators gain -300/-300 for each Drei Stern you control. File:FOW Selvaria.png|Selvaria Bles. File:FOW Selvaria2.png|Selvaria Bles(J).